Natsumi's future traveling
by Michael Clifford
Summary: An accident brough Natsumi Hinata to ten years in the future and she found out a lot of things that didn't go as she wanted. would she let things the way it was or she would change the future to the way she wanted before ?


**_Natsumi's future traveling_**

_**I do not own anything**_

_**Rating : T**_

_**Giroro and Natsumi, also, Kururu and Mois, Fuyuki and Momoka, Dororo and Koyuki, Tamama and Keroro, Aki Hinata and OCC.**_

_**Summary: Natsumi accidentally traveled ten years to the future.**_

_**oOo**_

" _**Stupid frog, you forgot to clear the bathroom again." The pink hair girl kicked the door of the secret basement open, where currently the Keroro plantoon made home. " where is the stupid frog? He went out to buy his stupid gundam again?" **_

_**Natsumi wandered around the secret basement hall to a strange room. " this look weird."**_

_**She walked in and found a weird looking machine that was screaming trouble in the middle of the room. Living with those alient frog she knew better than touching those kind of machine, but Natsumi tripped over something on the floor and end up on the machine.**_

_**Suddenly everything went dark with a 'boom' sound.**_

_**oOo**_

_**After a while, Natsumi finally woke up from the unconscious world. She looked around to find herself in the same room before, only now that it looked a little different, liked it haven't been use in a very long time.**_

_**Natsumi checked herself. Nothing strange, no extra pair of arms or legs. So she walked out of the basement, since she needed to make dinner anyway. When Natsumi walked around the base, she found out that everything, liked the room, also looked like it haven't been use in a very long time.**_

_**She walked up to her house, it looked weird as well. What is happening here? Everything looked like it was from another planet with all the machines and things. everything looked so different from her home.**_

" _**I am home?" a familiar voice from behind her. Natusmi turned around and frozen, because standing right in front of her was a woman, who looked like her, only older. The woman was also staring at her with wide eyes, before she gaspered and jumped to hug Natsumi.**_

" _**oh my god, hello, how are you? Why didn't you tell me you was coming, I would have told the others…. How are you? Are everyone alright? Why are you here?"**_

" _**stop, stop, you are choking me, first, tell me who are you?" Natsumi pushed the woman away.**_

" _**silly, don't you see? I am you, the Future you of couse…"**_

" _**you are me?"**_

" _**yep, the same and only, Natsumi Hinata."**_

" _**what do you mean by ' the Future you'."**_

" _**I am you in the future, this is 2022, my dear…"**_

" _**2022? That mean ten years from when I live?"**_

" _**yes, and sorry for all the choking, I was excited to see the past me, go sit down and tell me about everything. Here, have some tea."**_

" _**thank you, and you are me, don't you already know what happened in the past? I should be the one who asking you here."**_

" _**oh, right. So what do you want to know?"**_

" _**well, how is mom and Fuyuki?"**_

" _**Fuyuki moved out after he married Momoka, mom is on her re-honeymoon trip."**_

" _**re-honeymoon trip?"**_

"_**yes."**_

" _**she re-married?"**_

" _**to the most unespected man. But yes, she did get married."**_

" _**oh, and the stupid frog? Still trying to take over the earth?"**_

" _**nope. Keroro is now Pekoponian accitant. He flies from Pekopon to Keropon and back all the time." Mirai Natsumi said .**_

" _**wow, who would have seen that coming."**_

" _**not me. but believe it, thank to him, our planet is safe from all the invaders in this galaxy."**_

" _**countinue please. How is Koyuki?"**_

" _**got married seven years ago and became the famous actor."**_

" _**really? Who did she marry?"**_

" _**that…"**_

" _**mom? Hello? Are you home?"**_

" _**oh, I am coming dear, look like you will have to find out about that on your own now. Here." Mirai Natsumi wrote something on the note for Natsumi. " take this and go visit our friends."**_

" _**wait, you got married, too? To who?" Natsumi asked excited. " is he Mutsumi senpai? I knew it."**_

" _**uh, no. I am sorry but you have to find out about that later." Mirai Natsumi chuckled. " see you at Fuyuki's home."**_

" _**uh, sure…"**_

_**Natsumi took the air motorbike that Mirai Natsumi gave her and took off. It looked like a normal motorbike, but it didn't have any tired, in stead it flied.**_

_**After she laft the Hinata house, Natsumi opened the note her future self gave. There were several addresses were wrote on it.**_

' _**Mutsumi Saburo, Radio station Alpha 1287.**_

_**Dororo and Koyuki, 193 Shizuka stress, Tokyo.**_

_**Fuyuki and Momoka ( the same address.).**_

_**p/s: if you haven't known who my husband is, I will show you him.' Go to Fuyuki's plance the last, okay?**_

" _**I wonder why she thinks I don't know who my husband is, obvious it is Saburo sempai. I am going to Radio station first." She took off, heading to Radio station Alpha 1287. **_

_**oOo**_

_**At Radio station, when Natsumi was wondering if she should walk in or wait outside, someone familiar caught her eyes, it was Saburo, the boy she had crush on since highschool. He looked a lot like his past self, but Saburo was no longer have his boyish handsome that she font of. She felt rather disappoint. **_

" _**hello." Mirai Saburo looked up and saw Natsumi. " you must be Natsumi Hinata from the past, Mrs Hinata gave me a call and told me you would come and find me, so I have been waiting outside of the Radio statio."**_

_**Natsumi turned off the motorbike and looked at the man who was once her crush. **_

" _**hello, I am Natsumi from the past, and why did you call your wife by her last name?" she looked confuse.**_

" _**why I called… oh you think… no dear…. I wasn't married to Mrs Hinata, god, don't let her husband hear that or he will personal remind me my place… again…" Mirai Saburo chuckled. " I could tell you who he is, but Mrs Hinata said it would be no fun in this at all, so I decided to go a long with her plan. I am pretty sure that you would be suppride to see who your husband is, I did when I received your wedding invate."**_

" _**you mean you are not my future husband?" Natsumi didn't know if she should be disappointed or relief with the way he looked now.**_

" _**well, even if I want, I am still not the one for you anyway. I wished I was but I am not." Saburo said sadly. " when I finally found out that I might like you, you was already with him, he was all that you though about, still do even after ten years marriage. I used to think that you only married him because I hurted you so bad, because I broke your heart, but at the wedding, when I crashed in, you told me how you really felt, when I told you to run away with me, you said that the only one you love was him and I was just a crush of highschool, nothing more. It was a hard time for me, but I got over and got married to my partner three years ago."**_

" _**well, you gave up too fast, you should have fight more." Natsumi said stubborn.**_

" _**can't, when I look into your eyes, there is only him, and will only be him." Mirai Saburo put both of his hands on her shoulders. " you are still young, Natsumi, it was hurt for me that you was with him, but I wouldn't change anything that have happened. It was for the best, I am happy with Manami right now, even if we did get married, but then what? You and I weren't mean to be, there aren't any common between us, we would end up go separated way even if we got together." Then he looked back to the sky. " you and him were madly in love, there was hardly anything that could come between you two. Nothing at all. When I looked at you in that wedding dress, with him, it broke my heart that it wasn't me who stant there with you, but then again, I am happy with what I have right now, Manami and my daughter Yukimi , they are my life. Promise me, now that you know we aren't married, don't change anything, let it come natural."**_

" _**I promise." Natsumi looked down sadly. 'so Saburo sempai wasn't my prince after all.' she thought.**_

" _**okay, you should go, Koyuki must be waiting for you."**_

" _**sure, thank you, Saburo sempai."**_

" _**yeah, okay, see you at Fuyuki's house."**_

_**Then she remembered something.**_

" _**hey, before I go, can I ask you something?"**_

" _**sure, go ahead."**_

" _**you can't tell me who my husband is…"**_

" _**yeah, because it is no fun…."**_

" _**then can you tell me if I have any kids?"**_

" _**two adorable son, my dear."**_

" _**thank you."**_

" _**and you already met your future self, you already see how happy she is with everything she has right now."**_

" _**I know, good bye, sempai."**_

" _**good bye."**_

_**oOo**_

_**the next place Natsumi needed to visit was Koyuki's house, where she couldn't find. Even when Mirai Natsumi gave her the map, so she asked a woman who was passing by.**_

" _**can you tell me where this address is?"**_

" _**oh, this is the Koyuki masion. You are at it."**_

" _**I am at it? But isn't this a park?"**_

" _**no, this is the Koyuki masion, she and her husband are the most famous actor ever, you don't know?"**_

" _**I am not from around, thank you for your help."**_

" _**sure, no problem, the gate is over there."**_

" _**thanks." And Natsumi ran toward the direction that woman gave her.**_

_**She pushed the bell.**_

" _**hello?"**_

_**Then suddenly the gate was opened and she was pulled inside.**_

" _**oh my god, Natsumi chan, you are so young and beautiful, but then you are from the past, silly me. how is everyone from the past." Came from the over excited Mirai Koyuki.**_

" _**good to know that you haven't changed anything at all, Koyuki chan. How is everything, I heard that you got married, and where is Dororo?"**_

" _**oh, you don't know." Mirai Koyuki giggled. " Doro, Doro, come here, look."**_

" _**what is…" a man with pale blue hair and a ninja mask appeared after a thick smoke. " oh, you are here, I though it would take you more time to find this plance, Natsumi san."**_

" _**this voice, you sound…." Natsumi stared at the man in front of her. " Doro… Doro… Dororo?"**_

" _**yes, that is me, Natsumi san."**_

" _**but how…" she looked at him, disbelieve.**_

" _**well, you know that Keroro san have became the Pekopon accistant? Well, we all became accistants, so we all changed into Pekoponian and lived here, you know, works and all." Mirai Dororo said, smiling throught his mask. **_

" _**wow."**_

" _**yeah. So how was your time with Saburo san?"**_

" _**it was shock that I didn't married him…"**_

" _**well, I think it is for the best, you two are just not mean for each others, don't feel so bad." Mirai Dororo tried to comform Natsumi.**_

" _**it is just that I have been crushing on him for so long… I though I would end up with him one day… I though that if I keep loving him, he would turn his head my way."**_

" _**I am sorry that Saburo sand didn't find out about his feeling for you sooner but well, you see yourself, you are happy, he is happy. It is just the way thing is."**_

" _**I know, I just feel so lost."**_

" _**it will be fine, everything will turn out fine."**_

" _**thank you, Dororo, now I know why Koyuki loves you so much." Natsumi smiled at the blushing Mirai Dororo.**_

" _**you bet." Mirai Koyuki pulled his mask down and kissed his lips.**_

" _**eww, don't need to brush salt on my bleeding wound you know."**_

" _**sorry, don't be so sad, Natsumi, you will see."**_

" _**yeah, yeah, I heard that from my future self and Saburo senpai already. So are you heading to Fuyuki now?"**_

" _**nope, Doro and me have some matter we need to do first. The party won't start until six so we will be fine."**_

" _**party?"**_

" _**you haven't find out about 'him' yet?" Mirai Koyuki gaspered.**_

" _**no, can you tell me?"**_

" _**nah, you will have to find out about that yourself. Go now."**_

" _**sure, sure, be a mystery ninja you two, I can't believe we are best friends."**_

" _**you know you love me." Koyuki giggled. " see you later."**_

" _**yeah, you, too."**_

_**oOo**_

_**Natsumi stant outside of Fuyuki's house.**_

" _**wow, this plance is as huge as it use to be."**_

_**She saw that Mirai Natusmi and who looked like the older version of her brother Fuyuki.**_

" _**hey, sis from the past, wow, look at you, I feel like I am the aldult here." Fuyuki smiled.**_

" _**not with this one, bro, you are still into those weird alien stud, I don't even know why Momo chan put up with you." Mirai Natsumi said, pushing Mirai Fuyuki out of her way. " go over there and make yourself useful." **_

_**When Mirai Fuyuki was out of the picture, Mirai Natsumi turned back to Natsumi and asked excitingly. " so, do you know who my darling husband is yet?"**_

" _**no, can't you just tell me? I am dying to know here."**_

" _**nah, it will be better if I show you, he will be back today from the military camp, he was there to pick my youngest son." Mirai Natsumi smiled proundly. " he made it to the military school at such a young age. But then again, he is me and my husband's love project after all." **_

"_**hmm." Natsumi looked around, she felt like something was missing in the happy picture. Then it clicked. " Natsumi san, where is Giroro? I heard from Dororo that he was also a Pekopon accitant? Where is he? And also, why did you keep your maiden name…. wait a minute… military camp? Military school? You don't say…"**_

_**Before Natsumi could say anything, a lound boom was heard from far far away.**_

" _**that is my boy, always a grand opening." Mirai Natsumi said, looking up the sky to she a young blond boy who was jumping down and land softly on the ground next to Mirai Natsumi. " hello, little one. Did you enjoy the military camp."**_

" _**I am back, mom, it was boring as ever, I wish there was more challenged for me." the young blond boy said, now that Natsumi had a better look of him, she would say he was a rather handsome fellow. Blond hair and golden eyes. He looked over her. " mom, who is she? She looks like you."**_

" _**she is me from the past, remember the time machine uncle Kururu made a while ago? It was still in our basement." Then Mirai Natsumi turned to Natsumi. " this is my youngest son, his name is Ginruru, the older, Ganruru must be around somewhere…."**_

_**Then a sudden cried could be heard from miles away.**_

" _**Gin chan…." And another boy with pink hair ran toward the blond boy, but before he could touch his brother, Ginruru kicked him our of the way.**_

" _**score, Ginruru 175284, Ganruru 0." Another blond man with glass and white coat appeared. Natsumi would have wondered who he was, if he didn't …. " ku ku ku ku ku ku …. The score is getting higher and no doubt Ganruru will never get to Ginruru."**_

" _**Kururu?" Natsumi asked, almost unsure because apart from the weird laught, this man looked almost normal.**_

" _**the one and only, miss Natsumi from the past, how did you enjoy my time machine?" he asked with a small evil smirks.**_

" _**not much." Natsumi said, looking around. Trying to find someone.**_

" _**looking for someone, my dear …" she turned around and saw the most handsome man she ever saw. He looked like the older version of Ginruru, but only much more handsome. " hey there, beautiful." He walked pass her and to Mirai Natsumi, to give her a very long and wet kiss, along with some 'eww' from their child.**_

" _**well, look who is here?" Mirai Natsumi said, breathless, pointed at her. The blond god turned to Natsumi and smirks.**_

" _**hello, miss, who are you? You look a lot like my wife but only much more beautiful…" he earned a playful punch from his wife.**_

" _**shut up, Giroro, you know I can get jeaulous pretty easy even with my past self."**_

" _**aww, dear, you are still the most beautiful woman in this whole galaxy to me." he chuckled and kissed her pouting lips.**_

" _**okay, I can't get use to this, get a room, you two." Mirai Fuyuki said, annoying.**_

" _**well, get use to it, because I will not go anywhere for a very long time, my dear brother in law." Mirai Giroro smirk.**_

" _**wipe that smirk off or I will do it for you." Mirai Fuyuki said back.**_

" _**look like Gan chan is back to his normal self. He was pretty upset when Gin chan got to the military camp." Mirai Mois walked next to Mirai Kururu.**_

" _**ah, my dear. I was waiting for you, is the new model of time machine ready yet? Because look like we have a guess from the past that in need to use our machine soon." Mirai Kururu put an arm around Mirai Mois's shoulder and kissed her hair.**_

" _**I will get it ready right away, darling." Mirai Mois said, kissing Kururu's cheeks.**_

" _**ah?" Natsumi looked at the giggling Mirai Kururu after Mois was gone and back to the others.**_

" _**yes, before you ask, Kururu and Mois are together, took them sometime to be an item you know." Mirai Natsumi said, raising her eyebrow. " and it took us some time to get use to the idea, too."**_

" _**well, it have been five years, get use to it already. Ku ku ku ku." Mirai Kururu giggled. " you don't want me to tell her about the basement accident now, do you?"**_

" _**you wouldn't dare…" Mirai Natsumi gaspered and Mirai Giroro was blushing madly, while taking out his gun, ready to shoot Kururu.**_

" _**the basement accident?" Natsumi looked at the three, confuse.**_

" _**you don't wanna know…" Fuyuki smiled awkward. **_

" _**man, you should have seen his face, I thought he was turning back into his Keronian self…" Kururu laughted. " it was hilarious."**_

" _**Natsumi chan?" Mirai Natsumi looked over her past self, she looked shock.**_

" _**I still can't believe that I married Giroro… I mean Giroro of all people?" Natsumi finally said.**_

" _**ouch… what's wrong with me? I thought you love me, Natsumi…" Mirai Giroro looked at his wife with his kicked puppy face.**_

" _**of couse I love you, darling. She is not in love with you yet." Mirai Natsumi kissed Mirai Giroro's pouting lips.**_

" _**ehem. Earth to you two, we are still here you know, I don't want to repeat what happened in your aniversity." Mirai Fuyuki joked. " but I think you two need to heard what we said that time again. Get a room."**_

" _**oh, we plan to, aren't we, darling?" Mirai Natsumi said, using her charming smile.**_

" _**uh…" anime sweat drop. " okay?" that came out more liked a question than an answear. That was all it took, for Mirai Natsumi to pull Mirai Giroro to who know where.**_

" _**after Giroro and you got together, you turned into a pervert, we honestly don't know how to separate you two when you are in a same room for more like two second." Mirai Dororo said, blushing. " it was like if you two don't connect somehow, you and him will die or something."**_

" _**oh…" Natsumi blushed.**_

" _**anyway, sit down and eat something, it will take a while before the machine is ready to be use." Kururu said.**_

" _**okay. Where is Keroro, Tamama and Momoka?" Natsumi drank some juice and asked.**_

" _**Keroro is still in Nekopon, Tamama is with him, Momoka went to school to pick our daughters, oh, Momoka and I have twint, Aki and Uki." Mirai Fuyuki gave Natsumi a picture of his daughters. The two looked a lot like their father.**_

" _**they are so cute."**_

" _**yeah."**_

" _**they look a lot like you." Natsumi giggled.**_

" _**yeah, only the look, they are more like their mother, but Uki is like me, she like those Alien things."**_

" _**no doubt."**_

" _**so, what do you think about the future?" Mirai Kururu asked.**_

" _**hmmm." Natsumi looked around. " I guess I don't need to be with Saburo sempai to be happy."**_

" _**sometime you don't get what you want, but you get what you need." Mirai Fuyuki said. " I wish mom is here so that you can see her, she is still in the re honeymoon with Yamada san."**_

" _**Yamada san?"**_

" _**he was her partner."**_

" _**oh. Does he make her happy?"**_

" _**more than anything."**_

" _**then I am happy."**_

" _**yeah." Mirai Fuyuki nodded. " I know you want to see Giroro and your future self one time before you go, but I don't think they will be here for another couple of hours."**_

" _**don't worry, according to my count, you two will met soon."**_

" _**how did we get together anyway? Don't worry, just curious. I am not going to change anything." Natsumi said. " I can see that things are pretty good just like this."**_

" _**well, you asked Saburo to meet at the amusement park, so that you could confess your love, but he let you waited there for two hours then called you and told you he couldn't come, when you was walking home, you saw him kissing some girl. So you ran home in tears. Giroro saw you so he tried to cheer you up. And that was where everything started, the rest you will have to find out yourself, ku ku ku…" Mirai Kururu giggled. Suddenly, Natsumi had a very good idea what happened without his help.**_

" _**Natsumi san, the machine is ready." Mirai Mois came back.**_

" _**thank you, Mois." Natsumi smiled. " I am going now." She took one last look at the others.**_

" _**go now, it is not like we won't meet again sometime." Mirai Fuyuki said. " see you later, past sis."**_

" _**yeah."**_

_**oOo**_

_**Natsumi woke up to find she was back in the odd room, she stant up and brushed off the dirt on her clothers and walked out of the room, when she ran into Giroro and Dororo, who were hurried to the meeting.**_

" _**hi, Giroro, why are you in rush?"**_

"_**oh, hi, Nat… Natsumi…" Giroro blushed and Natsumi giggled. 'he was so cute, why didn't i see this before?' Natsumi thought ' maybe marrying him isn't so bad at all'. " err, well, I was… we got a new mission from the headquater… and we are running late…"**_

_**Natsumi paused for two second, before she giggled and patted Giroro's head gently. " well then, I will see you later then." And she walked away, leaving two very confuse alien frogs.**_

" _**is it just me or Natsumi dono is awful happy today." Dororo asked, looking at the direction where the young Hinata disappeared.**_

" _**I don't know, let's go, Keroro won't be happy to see both of us late."**_

_**With that, the two ran to their meeting.**_

_**The end. ( is it?)**_

_**note: there is another story about how Natsumi and Giroro get together.**_


End file.
